


Minor Heaven

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Con tent, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel goes into heat and places himself in the willing care and protection of Dean. Set at some indeterminate point during the latter part of Season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minor Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from a beautiful song of the same name by one of my favorite female vocalists, Tarja Turunen. The song is, incidentally, one of my favorite songs. Go check it out immediately! XD

Dean stared in through the small window set into the door of Bobby’s panic room, a concerned frown creasing his brow as he watched his lover roaming the floor inside restlessly. The hunter had never seen Castiel so mobile nor so agitated in all the time he’d known him, not even when the angel was extremely aroused. Dean knew from repeated personal experience just how mobile (and bendy) Castiel could be when they made love and it was a distinct difference to Castiel’s current state of mobility. The hunter thought back over that afternoon, of how Castiel had crashed into the Winchester’s motel room, a sheen of sweat speckling Castiel’s reddened face and plush lips.

Dean had been immediately aroused by the sight of his lover, nostrils flaring when he’d caught the scent of arousal baking from Castiel’s heated skin. The aroma was thick and heavy in the air, cloyingly sweet and redolent of chocolate and the dangerous crackling scents of ozone before a particularly bad thunderstorm. The elder Winchester could feel the scent reaching down deep inside his body, turning every nerve ending into liquid fired arousal and he had trouble breathing past the ball of lust lodged in his throat. His brain seemed on an endless loop of thoughts concentrating on Castiel’s body and of how Dean wanted to ravish his lover mercilessly, yet still Dean tried to focus, to force his mind to straighten up its hormone driven intent. Even Sam seemed a little disconcerted by Castiel‘s scent filling the air, although he’d had the opposite effect of Dean. Sam’s expression was one of disgusted disapproval instead of aroused interest, not having the love for Castiel that Dean had. Dean was extremely grateful for that, for he knew things would have gotten awkward pretty quickly of Sam had been interested too.

Castiel hadn’t moved an inch since crashing to the floor, barely reacting to Dean’s attempts at rousing him, rough hands gently shaking the angel’s prostrate form and calling his name gruffly. The angel’s large blue eyes were misted slightly, liquid and soft as they stared fixedly at some point Dean couldn’t see nor reach. Dean had then turned his concerned gaze towards his brother for help, trying to resist the erection pressed painfully against the front of his jeans and the need to satisfy his cravings for Castiel’s body. His nostrils flared with the scent of Castiel every time that he shifted upon the balls of his feet, trying to relieve the pressure of the erection without alerting Sam as to why he couldn’t immediately stand.

“What d’you think’s up with him, Sam?” Dean had asked, turning pleading eyes into Sam as though he thought his brother could provide the answer.

“You’re his boyfriend, Dean,” was all Sam’s response had been, an expansive shrug the only attempt at movement he tried to make.

“That doesn’t mean I know what’s up with him,” Dean had replied in disapproval. “I’ve never seen him like this before and it’s not like I can wake him and ask him, is it?”

Sam’s face had narrowed into a sour expression, yet no bitchy comments had escaped his tightly pressed lips. Instead, he’d shook his head and sighed loudly, knowing that his brother was right, as usual, even though he would never admit that aloud, especially to Dean.

“If he doesn’t wake up by this evening, perhaps we should consider calling Bobby,” Sam had suggested. “Perhaps he’ll know what to do.”

Dean had grunted, sounding a little unimpressed, wanting, needing an immediate answer instead of a maybe at a later date. Sam had shrugged again, not being able to provide further response than that and Dean had settled beside Castiel, having to satisfy himself with a partial answer and solution to the problem. He waited, alternately holding Castiel’s hand and cradling his lover's body against him, soothing the sweat from his forehead with hastily placed wet cloths brought intermittently by Sam, and trying to trickle cool beer past Castiel’s dry, parched lips.

When there’d been no sign of improvement by the evening, Dean had insisted they drive to Bobby's instead of calling him. Sam had opened his mouth to protest at the lateness of the hour, but closed his mouth at the genuine concern displayed deep in Dean’s eyes, knowing that the elder hunter hadn’t meant to show even that much. Dean usually liked to keep a tight leash upon his emotions, hiding them behind a cheeky smirk and a well timed snarky comment and laugh. To show even the slightest hint of emotion behind his smiling green eyes proved to Sam how much Dean loved and was scared for his unresponsive lover cradled against his body.

“I don’t want to lose him, Sammy,” Dean had muttered, as he’d carried Castiel out to the Impala himself, refusing all help from his brother when Sam had offered half heartedly, knowing his offer would likely be refused.

“You won’t,” Sam tried to reassure him. “We’ll get to the bottom of this somehow.”

Dean had grunted but made no further comment all the way to Bobby’s. Instead, he remained in the back of the Impala, supporting Castiel’s lax, dead weight against his body without complaint, hand resting upon the back of the angel’s soft dark hair, Castiel’s forehead resting against his shoulder. Dean couldn’t help but notice the way that Castiel’s body temperature rose, sweat soaking into Dean’s shoulder and making Dean himself feel overheated, damp with sweat.

Upon reaching Bobby’s, the elder hunter had insisted they place Castiel into the panic room, just to be on the safe side until they knew what was wrong with the angel. Dean hadn’t been happy with the decision and had only conceded to the idea when Sam had sided with Bobby and hadn’t budged. Dean had taken it upon himself to watch his lover through the small window, only taking breaks from his self imposed watch to sleep, to eat, to pee and to take a shower the following morning. Neither Bobby nor Sam had invaded upon his watch, knowing that it was important to Dean to look for any signs of change in Castiel himself. They’d put their heads down upstairs hitting the books to try and find some kind of an answer to the Castiel problem.

By midnight, they hadn’t come any closer to finding an answer and had reluctantly turned in for the night. Dean had chosen to remain outside the panic room, body curled up in restless, fitful sleep upon a borrowed mattress on the floor. He’d woken some time after 6 in the morning to hear the sounds of shuffling inside the panic room. He’d gotten to his feet with a start and stared in to watch as Castiel paced the room.

By the time Dean had roused Bobby and Sam, there’d been no change in Castiel’s demeanour. The angel still paced the room, wings flickering into agitated existence to sweep the room in an impressive span of shadowed feathered glory. Dean had ached to go in there, yet Bobby had held him back, positing that it may not be safe to do so as yet.

Finally Castiel’s movements slowed and he stood on the other side of the panic room door, staring out at the trio of hunters on the other side, wet and shining blue eyes staring directly at Dean and deep inside him. Dean shuddered beneath the intensity of that gaze, aroused beyond the need for words at the hunger trapped in that one gaze from Castiel. Dean’s body ached to feel Castiel’s touch against his own, bodies flush and aligned in the throes of passion.

“Dean,” Bobby said, pointedly, as he nudged the hunter in his ribs harshly.

“Huh?” Dean asked, mouth gaping as he pulled himself out of his porn induced reverie to stare at Bobby.

“Get in there, ya idjit, Cas is asking for you,” Bobby said, with a shake of his head at Dean’s previously mesmerised state.

Dean could only nod, throat closed down to the barest minimum at the thought of finally going to Castiel, to lay flush against him, to kiss him, to make love to him repeatedly -

“Dean,” Sam said, as he pushed Dean physically towards the now open door.

Castiel made no move out of the panic room, stepping back instead to admit the hesitant form of Dean. The door clanged shut behind him, making him flinch slightly, yet he did nothing until he was satisfied that both Bobby and Sam had retreated to a safer, more private distance.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel said, his voice literally purring and reaching down deep inside Dean’s body, almost pulling an orgasm from him with just two spoken words.

He swallowed, before he said - “Hey, Cas,” as nonchalantly as he could. “What’s up? And don’t dare say you’re fine, because I know you’re not.”

“I would not be in here, if I was fine,” Castiel said, pointedly, gesturing with one slender hand around Bobby’s panic room.

He stepped closer, and Dean could feel the heat baking from Castiel’s skin and he turned towards him, nostrils flaring as he picked up the scent of arousal hanging thick around Castiel’s body. He closed his eyes momentarily, feeling his veins zing and fire with responding arousal, dick hard and aching between his legs. He felt the first faint brush of Castiel’s lush lips against his own before he claimed Castiel’s mouth in a needy kiss, mouths working hungrily against one another. Dean felt his body reacting to Castiel’s, tense with vibrating need and he pressed himself against his lover‘s body, feeling the angel’s dick hard and thick between Castiel’s legs. Castiel began to purr when Dean started touching him, hand pressed against the angel’s erection as Castiel rubbed his body against the length of Dean’s.

Dean felt himself pushed harshly against the far wall, trapped between salt stained iron and the equally iron like frame of Castiel, hot sweaty, arousing, the scent of crackling ozone and danger mingling with the rich scent of home and fire and warm, sweet, heady chocolate.

Castiel fastened his lips against Dean’s neck, suckling bruise after livid bruise against Dean’s skin. Suddenly, Castiel drew away, eyes wide, pants tented out harshly from the force of his own erection. Dean could see the shape of Castiel’s penis clearly defined against the darkness of his pants and he shuddered, knowing from repeated experience how Castiel’s thick, large length felt inside his mouth, inside his ass.

He tore his gaze away with an effort, finding it hard to focus beyond the need for sex. He felt the gnawing ache, the craving deep inside his body, responding to Castiel somehow and he felt he couldn’t continue without sinking deep inside his lover, losing himself in the pleasures of the flesh and to have Castiel inside him, to accept him within his own body.

“What the hell is going on, dude?” Dean forced out eventually, finding it hard to talk past the constricted lump in his throat.

“I am in heat and need to mate,” Castiel stated simply, seemingly finding it easier to speak than Dean right then.

“In heat?” Dean asked, deciding he didn’t fully understand what Castiel was aiming for when he couldn't even begin to remember his own name right then.

“Much like a cat needs to find a mate when she is in heat, so does an angel need to find a mate when we are in heat,” Castiel stated, calmly as if it was commonplace for him. “This has never happened to me before, although I have heard of a scant few angels before me experiencing something similar during times of stress. I think this time it has something to do with the Apocalypse and finding the one whom I can share everything with, who I have the most profound bond with. I believe you humans call it finding one‘s soulmate.”

Castiel nodded at Dean, dark blue eyes running hungrily over the hunter’s lean body, familiar with endless nights spent sleeping together, making love beneath blue skies and dark skies alike. Dean felt a surge of pride at that, with the knowledge that Castiel seemed to view him as a soulmate, tempered with growing lust at the look trapped behind Castiel’s eyes and otherwise closely guarded expression. Dean saw the angel’s slender hands twitching slightly with some internal struggle previously unseen and grinned more to himself than to Castiel. He could smell the faint wash of arousal growing stronger again and he wondered just how much Castiel’s urge to mate was being kept under control right now.

“I’m not being funny, dude, and I think it’s nice and all that we’re soulmates but what has all this gotta do with the Apocalypse, exactly?” Dean asked, confusion making his question rushed and a constant flow of words.

“I have been barred from Heaven, Dean. Without my brothers and sisters presence, I’ve been cast adrift. The natural order of angelic hierarchy no longer applies to me and the superiority of my Father has been passed onto you, the closest person to me right now,” Castiel said, eyes dipping down to stare at the floor, eyelashes sweeping his cheeks like fragile lace. “My powers are diminishing by the day and I’m lost, Dean. My body’s reacting in ways I don’t quite understand - “

His words trailed off and he offered Dean a helpless shrug, telling the hunter with that one gesture how much at a loss for words he actually was.

“And now you think you wanna mate with me,” Dean supplied, without trace of sarcasm, trying to understand his lover and what he was telling him.

“I do not think, Dean. I know,” Castiel replied, with a nod, rough voice gruffer still as he stalked towards the hunter. “I want to fuck you.”

Dean swallowed, feeling the harsh press of his dick against his boxers in sudden need and arousal. To hear those words from his lover’s mouth always provoked arousal in him, even more so coupled with Castiel’s theories about his body being forced into heat now that he was barred from a Heaven in distinct disarray. Dean briefly wondered how many other angels and humans this was happening to and decided he didn’t really care. All he cared about now was Castiel and being fucked by him. He watched as Castiel closed the distance between them, chest almost touching the angel’s, eyes fixed upon the soft curves of Castiel’s ripe mouth. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of Castiel’s tongue running over his lower lip, moistening its dry surface temptingly.

The next minute and Dean was face down upon the ground, clothes long since disappeared and Castiel heavy and stiff against him. Dean groaned, body vibrating with need as Castiel’s fingers probed him, stretching him loose and wide, slick digits fucking into him harshly. Dean hadn’t even been aware at first of Castiel moving, nor of how he’d become naked so quickly, let alone where Castiel had gotten lube from. Again, he decided he didn’t care in the grand scheme of things. All that mattered to him now was the anticipation, and fulfilment, of having Castiel thrust deep inside him, repeatedly.

They soon were replaced by Castiel’s dick, thick and hot inside him and Dean’s hips bucked upwards into Castiel. They soon adjusted the alignment of their bodies, transferring their weight evenly onto hands and knees before Castiel began rocking into Dean, sinking deep inside him with grunts of exertion and whimpers of aroused pleasure.

Castiel closed his eyes, body shuddering with need at the tight hot feel of Dean wrapped around him and he satisfied his craving for the hunter he’d felt since awakening from his heat induced coma. Dean responded to him eagerly, fucking back into him every time he withdrew, delicious sounds of need and want and submissiveness leaking from his throat as their bodies writhed and swayed upon the floor.

Finally Dean came, spurting out in thick stripes across the metal floor without ever being touched, body shuddering beneath the weight of his orgasm, rippling through him and tightening his muscles against Castiel’s still thrusting dick. The angel felt Dean’s climax, and he came, spurting deep inside his lover in a hot wet rush of seed and a scream of Dean’s name. They collapsed upon the floor in a panting heap, limbs tangled and bodies flush, faces pressed together as Castiel cradled his lover in his arms.

“You are my mate,” Castiel murmured. “I am glad it was you who I’m mated to.”

“Me, too,” Dean murmured, unresisting when Castiel rolled him onto his back and penetrated him roughly a second time,

Dean spread his legs wider and took everything Castiel had to give, feeling the rough jerks of his angel’s hips against his own scuffing the skin from his back against the iron floor, yet he didn’t care. Every scrape and burn on his body was a further reminder of everything he was doing and everything he was enjoying with Castiel. This time, they climaxed together, gruff aroused cries mingling as their semen spurted both in and over their bodies, sweat soaked skin mingling and sliding against one another. Castiel finally slid out of Dean, soft member easing free before he cradled Dean against him, lips pressed gently against Dean’s temple.

“I can’t go home, Dean,” Castiel said, softly, breath tickling against Dean’s sweaty skin.

“I know, sweetheart. You gave everything for me, you told me that one already,” Dean said, gruff despite, or rather because, of the guilt that permeated his very being.

He remembered how Castiel had told him that he’d given up everything for Dean and had lost his position in Heaven for him. Castiel’s brothers had abandoned him, leaving him alone on Earth and Dean knew well the feelings of abandonment from personal experience. The angel had lost so much and he’d done it out of loyalty and out of love, and all for Dean. Dean knew that if the positions were reversed, he would have done the same for Castiel.

“It was true. You’re going to have to claim me, now. I have nowhere else to go,” Castiel said, as he leant back to stare at Dean intently. “Heaven doesn’t want me. You‘re the only one who does.”

Dean had to nod at that, knowing that the angel’s words were true. He was the only one who wanted Castiel, the only one was always glad to have him around despite sometimes being harsh with him. He just wasn’t used to having something, someone to call his own. Castiel was his first proper partner, the only one who wanted to stay as much as Dean wanted him to. Then, something that Castiel had said, caused the hunter to frown slightly in confusion and he wondered if Castiel even realized what he’d said.

“Wait, Cas, what? I’m gonna have to claim you? Like as in slave to my master claim?” Dean asked, uncertain as to whether to laugh or to take Castiel seriously.

Knowing that Castiel rarely said anything in jest, Dean knew that he must be serious. In all the time that Dean had known Castiel, he’d never told a joke and Dean knew firsthand that the angel wouldn’t know a joke if it bit him on the feathered ass, so the hunter surmised that he must be serious.

“You’re serious,” Dean said, without a smile.

Castiel’s head dipped in a slow nod, large eyes staring with liquid fascination at the hunter.

“We’re mated, Dean. I’m yours to do with as you wish,” Castiel said, gravely.

“Jesus Christ, do you know what you’re saying? You do realize that if we do this, you’re going to have to everything I say?” Dean asked, stiffening in Castiel’s arms and wondering when the other shoe was going to drop and Castiel would say it was a joke.

“I need orders, Dean. Even in Heaven, I had my orders. I was an obedient son. I will be an obedient lover to you,” Castiel said. “I have nowhere else to go.”

“You keep saying that, Cas, I know you don’t,” Dean said, as he scrubbed his hand over his face wearily, breath huffing in uncertainty against his palm. “It’s just too much to take in, Cas. I don’t like the idea of you being my property. You’re not, you’re my lover. I want you to remain my lover.”

“I will still be your lover, Dean. It just means I can’t deny you, or go against anything you say. I will have to trust you with my very existence. I already do but this will make everything more official, in a sense. I need orders, Dean and I think you need someone to obey you,” Castiel said, eyes intent on Dean. “I love you.”

Those last words convinced Dean, even if they did make him feel unnerved. While the idea of being able to order Castiel around and not having any arguments from him appealed to Dean, he still didn’t like the idea of it nor was completely comfortable with it. He’d gotten too used to the idea of them being equals in love, despite Castiel being alien to him a lot of the time. Castiel was a far more advanced being to a human’s understanding and definitely to Dean’s. The idea that nothing would change between them, other than Castiel pledging his subservience to him out of love and having nothing else left to him convinced Dean.

“Alright, sweetheart,” Dean said, knowing that if he didn’t do anything, and take charge as Castiel was asking him to, then no one would.

He knew that Castiel had no one else to go to or to trust. The hunter had the sudden mental image of the Castiel from the future, constantly stoned and drunk and he shuddered at the memory. While he was glad that the angel had taken the stick out of his ass, the sight had been shocking, and saddening to see. Castiel wasn’t Castiel anymore, and if that meant that Dean had to order Castiel to do things, then at least he’d be there to keep him from falling entirely. He knew that Castiel’s very existence would be in his hands and it would be solely up to him to look after him.

“I have to say something, sweetheart; I won’t order you around,” Dean said. “I won’t treat you as anything other than an equal, alright? You’re still stronger than me, despite being cut off from Heaven. You’re still an angel.”

“Not much of one,” Castiel said, sadly. “Not these days.”

“You’re still an angel,” Dean said, roughly. “You are to me. I’ll accept you into my care and I’ll look after you, make sure you won’t come to harm, okay? I’ve seen what happens to you in the future and I didn’t like it. I didn’t like what happened to me, either, come to think of it. We’re gonna have to look after each other, make sure we stay sane and sober and human.”

Dean cast a look at Castiel who was staring at Dean intently.

“Relatively human,” Dean amended, making Castiel chuff suddenly with laughter.

“So, you are in agreement?” Castiel asked, voice sounding content, knowing that Dean had already said yes.

“Yeah, Cas,” Dean said, with an easy grin, surprised at himself for not arguing against Castiel‘s suggestion.

“Say it,” Castiel said. “I want to hear you state it properly.”

“To the best of my abilities, I will take you under my care and will look after you, no matter what,” Dean said, a touch grumpily. “Happy now?”

“Almost,” Castiel replied, cryptically.

Dean frowned at his lover, before shrugging and he said - “What? What are you thinking of?”

“Let me out of here and I’ll be back, soon,” Castiel replied. “I have something to do.”

“Can’t you mojo your way out of here on your own? Why couldn’t you have done that before, come to think of it,” Dean said, with another deep frown.

“I couldn’t leave. I knew that if I did, I would have to mate with the first person I saw. I was in heat, Dean,” Castiel replied. “I didn’t want to mate with anyone but you. Now, I can’t leave unless you tell me to.”

“Huh,” Dean said, with a snort of laughter. “Okay, get dressed and you’re free to go do whatever it is you wanna do. Come straight back though. I haven’t finished with you yet.”

He smirked and Castiel nodded, as grave as ever. Dean shook his head at the angel yet said nothing. Even though he sometimes wished Castiel would lose his serious business face and lighten up a little, Dean knew that he would never ask him to do so. He still remembered what he’d said to Castiel after returning from five years in the future, requesting that the angel “never change.” He still held to that, despite liking the future Castiel, he loved Castiel as he was now.

He grinned at his own admission, attracting Castiel’s attention as the angel dressed. Dean hadn’t noticed until then that Castiel was dressing himself by hand and not by wishing his clothes on as he used to do. That gave Dean pause for thought, that Castiel’s powers must be ebbing if he had to resort to more human methods of dressing himself. The hunter began to see just what it meant to Castiel to have Dean look after him and tell him what to do. Castiel still needed his orders, perhaps now more so than ever, when Castiel felt his version of reality slipping away from him.

“What were you smiling at? You lost it,” Castiel observed, proving that his powers of observation were still unmatched and the angel didn’t miss a thing.

“Just thinking, Cas,” Dean said, hoping to deter the angel a while longer.

The angel waited, body stiff as though expecting Dean to carry on. Dean sighed, shoulders slumping slightly as he realised that he would have to address the love issue sooner than he wanted to and was ready to.

“You know I love you, right?” Dean asked, eyes downcast, not quite able to meet Castiel‘s gaze. “I know I never say so, but I do. I was smiling about that.”

Castiel’s resultant smile was beautiful to Dean when the hunter looked up, even though it was only a slight tilt to the corners of Castiel’s mouth. In the angel, that was a full on grin to Dean and he grinned back.

“Why did you lose your smile? Does it pain you to love me?” Castiel asked, not giving up.

“You’re a persistent bitch, you know that? It doesn’t hurt to love you. Thought it would once upon a time. It’s just - I don’t wanna lose you, right? Don't leave me,” Dean said, finally standing to stare at Castiel, uncertain as to what to do.

“I won’t. For as long as you will be here, as will I be,” Castiel replied, eyes never leaving Dean‘s and the hunter knew he was telling the truth.

He didn’t give Dean a chance to say anything, for he left in a blink of an eye, proving that he could leave if he wanted. Dean corrected himself - of course Castiel could leave now. After all, he’d successfully mated with Dean and had subsequently placed himself in Dean’s care. The angel had achieved what he wanted after all.

Dean was left wondering if Dean didn't need Castiel as much as Castiel obviously needed him right now. After all, the apocalypse was still in full swing, he couldn’t trust his own brother and he’d never felt so alone in his whole life. Castiel proved to be his grounding, kept him sane in an insane world and now he’d been given a more positive purpose to his life, other than trying to resist Michael and still defeat Lucifer. Castiel needed him, and needed to be looked after, when all others had abandoned him. Dean would be damned if he let him down and he knew he’d do everything he could to make sure he did right by his angel, especially as now Castiel depended upon him to do so.

~~~

Dean was asleep by the time that Castiel returned, and the angel felt the first stirrings of disappointment. His travels over the course of the evening had seen him travelling abroad, to London, to find that which he was specifically looking for. By the time of his return, it was late in South Dakota, far past midnight and Dean was dead asleep to the world in one of Bobby’s guest bedrooms.

Sam was still awake, but he barely acknowledged the return of Castiel, grunting out a greeting before returning his attention to yet another book filled with angel lore in the hopes of finding out some way of defeating Lucifer without saying yes. Castiel passed him by and headed upstairs to find Dean asleep. Not wishing to wake him, the angel settled peacefully beside his lover, curling up by his side and resting his head gently against Dean’s shoulder, feeling safe with the hunter’s comforting presence nearby.

When Dean awoke, it was to find Castiel pushing a supple object into his hands. The hunter yawned and stared blearily at his lover, fingers closing around the circular object instinctively. He smiled blearily at Castiel before looking down at the object he held curiously. He was surprised to find that it was a collar, surprisingly soft beneath his fingertips, buttery and supple and well tended. He glanced up at Castiel in surprise, eyebrows lifted above his eyes as he stared at his lover curiously.

“What’s this, sweetheart?” he asked, surprise leaking into his voice.

“I want you to place it around my neck,” Castiel stated, voice deeper than usual with his aroused interest. “Now that we have mated and you‘ve accepted me into your care, I wish to show the world that I belong to you. “

“With a collar? This is getting into BDSM territory. I thought it was only going to be symbolic,” Dean said, in surprise, finding himself turned on by the thought of seeing his lover in a collar.

His knowledge of collars was only sketchy, but what he did know interested him more than he would have admitted to anyone. Except, of course Castiel, who apparently thought along the same lines as he did.

“I want to wear it,” Castiel said, firmly. “I want everyone to know that I belong to you.”

Dean stared at him, finding nothing but seriousness in Castiel’s expression and thinking once again on how he’d never seen the angel crack a joke. He sighed, unable to hide the interested erection that pressed against the front of his boxers, not that he tried to do so at any rate. Castiel’s eyes slid down to the bulge in Dean’s boxers and the angel licked his lips with unbound interest, once again proving that his powers of observation went unmatched. Dean shifted against the bed, angling his legs wider, so that his erection was more on display and Castiel’s breath whistled sharply in his throat. Dean could smell the arousal thick from Castiel’s body and his eyes slid down to take in Castiel’s very obvious excitement bulging against the front of his pants, temptingly.

“You do know what a collar entails, don’t you, Cas?” Dean asked, deciding to test Castiel‘s knowledge.

“Yes, I am aware that I will belong to you and that you have full mastery over me,” Castiel said. “I trust you, Dean, to look after me. Heaven does not want me, and I am cut off from the majority of Heaven’s powers. I have nowhere else to go and now that we are successfully mated, I place myself in your care.”

Dean felt a surge of arousal pour through him at Castiel’s words and he nodded eagerly, before he’d even had enough time to think. He got a kick out of the fact that essentially Castiel would be his, that he’d own his own minor piece of Heaven, yet knew he would never abuse that trust that Castiel had placed in him. He knew Castiel’s words to be true; now that Castiel had rebelled for him and lost so much, and had chosen him for his mate, he truly had nowhere else to go.

“I want you,” Dean said. “I claim you as my own and will do all within my power to protect you.”

He met Castiel’s gaze and they shared a smile, knowing that Dean’s words were true. The angel watched as Dean placed the collar gently around his neck, snapping the clasp closed and settling the supple leather about his lover’s neck. Dean leant in and pressed a kiss to Castiel’s soft mouth, enjoying the feeling of Castiel’s responsively ripe mouth beneath his own. Castiel’s body was decidedly cooler than it had been the day previously Dean noticed, sexual fervor worn off in the initial round of mating.

Dean eased Castiel onto his back, stating - “Spread your legs.”

Castiel obeyed, staring up at Dean with adoring eyes, hands lax upon Dean’s sides. The hunter shuddered when their slender shapes slid and rested upon his ass and he reached for the lube he’d placed upon the bedside cabinet the night before, in the hope that he’d be able to use it on Castiel or have it used on him. He slicked up his fingers and slid his hand between Castiel’s legs, watching as the angel inhaled sharply at th efirst press of wet fingertips against his tightly muscled hole.

“Don’t look away,” Dean said, wondering if Castiel would obeyy him.

“I won’t,” Castiel assured him, liquid eyes trained purposefully upon Dean’s face.

Dean couldn’t help but smile as he breached his lover eagerly, feeling the weight of Castiel’s intent gaze upon his face. True to his word, the angel never once looked away from Dean’s aroused expression, watching every gasp and moan work its way across his lover’s sweaty face. He lifted his hips higher, allowing Dean to stretch him wider and he groaned when Dean’s fingers brushed against his prostate, sending little thrills of desire coursing through him. Finally, Dean was satisfied that Castiel was wide enough and he eased his hand away to lube up his aching cock swiftly.

Dean soon penetrated his lover, a deep groan rumbling in his chest as he sank deep inside Castiel, fully sheathing himself inside his newly claimed slave. He ground into him, rocking into him slowly, hips buffeting languidly against his lover’s. He kept the pace slow and lazy, breath harsh and gasping in his chest as their gazes locked. Castirel reached down and wrapped his slender fingers around his dick and began to wank off, but Dean knocked his hand away with a grin.

“Don’t touch yourself, until I say so,” he said, deciding to try out his new mastery over his lover. “Please.”

Dean shrugged more to himself than to the angel beneath him, still slightly uncomfortable with the idea of giving Castiel direct orders.

“As you wish,” Castiel replied, obediently, excitement shining deep within his dark blue eyes.

His hand fell to his side and remained there, fragile against the sheets, which was at odds to how powerful they actually were. Dean knew how strong Castiel was, despite the size of his vessel. His strength was at disproportionate odds with the slightness and frailty of his vessel even now, with humanity encroaching upon the angel. He’d felt the strength in his hands when they’d made love, long fingers gripping him tight enough to leave livid bruises into his flesh, marks that he wore with pride and often paraded in front of Sam to embarrass him. Sam had always looked on in horror, initially making disgusted remarks about putting his love-bites on show, which had, in turn, made Dean do it all the more. He’d done it out of pride and also to piss his baby brother off in the bargain. Sam had minimized his complaints when he realized that Dean would not stop showing off his exploits with Castiel.

Now, Dean couldn’t help but stare at the collar surrounding his lover’s slender neck, looking surprisingly hot to Dean and he ground harder into Castiel, feeling need and greedy possessiveness override him. He clung to Castiel, hips rocking harder, faster, groans easing past his lips as he fucked into his lover harshly, need overwhelming him as he took him. Castiel crooned into his ear words of encouragement, whines of arousal interspersed with purrs of pleasure as the angel responded to his master, pleading to be punished and claimed.

Dean’s back arched and he came, shouting Castiel’s name as he climaxed and filled him with his seed, pumping from his throbbing dick into him. Castiel shuddered, a whine trapped in his throat as he stared up at Dean, eyes wet and wide as he fought not to cum. Dean eased out of him and flopped wearily beside him, before he gestured magnanimously towards Castiel’s dick.

“You can touch yourself now,” he said, with a smirk and a chuckle..

Castiel did as he’d been asked, hand curling around his erect shaft and rubbing harshly, breath rasping in his throat as he kept his gaze trained upon Dean’s face. The hunter could see the hunger behind Castiel’s cerulean blue eyes and the way that Castiel continuously licked his lips while watching him. Finally, Castiel came, pumping his seed over his still rubbing fingers and he whined out Dean’s name, proving that the angel had been thinking about him as he wanked off.

Dean watched as Castiel laid back and he opened his arms, inviting Castiel into him. Castiel settled into his embrace and Dean kissed the top of Castiel’s head gently, feeling the angel’s residual power thrumming through his vessel’s body. He found himself thinking that for all Castiel had said about putting himself in Dean’s care, he still was more powerful than Dean himself and could easily hurt him if he wished. Dean knew that there was as much trust on his part as there was on Castiel’s, trust in the angel that Castiel wouldn’t inadvertently hurt him during their love making. Castiel had placed his trust (unwisely in Dean’s opinion) for Dean to look after him, and not force Castiel into doing anything he didn’t want to do. Dean knew that he would do the best he could and he felt a little proud that Castiel seemed to think he could do the job sufficiently for Castiel’s needs.

“Thanks, sweetheart,” Dean said, aloud as he stared down at the angel laying in his arms.

“For what?” Castiel asked, deep voice baffled by Dean’s sudden show of gratitude.

“For trusting me,” Dean said, simply.

Castiel smiled slightly, blue eyes warm as he stared at Dean.

“I don’t think you realize still just how good a man you are, Dean,” Castiel replied, with a slight tinge of irritation in his voice. “I came to you for help because I knew you could give it and I came to you for love because I knew you more capable of giving it than you yourself think you are.”

He smiled again and touched Dean’s face with his clean hand and caressed one cheek, pad of one fingertip stroking over the freckles that peppered Dean’s skin beneath his eye. Dean smiled and turned his head to kiss Castiel’s palm gently.

“We’ll get through this together,” Dean said, thinking of the Apocalypse and knowing that Castiel got the inference by the way that he nodded. “We’ll have our own piece of Heaven right here. A minor Heaven.”

Castiel chuffed out a laugh at that and barked out a gruff cry when Dean suddenly smacked his hip playfully.

“Are you laughing at me?” Dean asked, a smirk brightening his face as he stared at Castiel. “I hear that the slave needs to be punished if he gets out of line. Do you think you need to be punished?”

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel replied, turning trusting eyes to Dean’s. “Yes, please.”

“Good. I’m glad we’re in agreement. I think that’s settled then,” Dean said, as he manoeuvred Castiel onto his hands and knees, draped over his lap.

He began to spank Castiel lustfully, enjoying the way his hand connected with his lover’s ass and the way Castiel responded happily beneath him. Dean suddenly felt the good in the world then, of how things could be if they made it through the Apocalypse intact. It was something to aim for at least, a small slice of Heaven to call their own - their own minor heaven shared between them. He also knew that that was far off into their shared future, and as he penetrated his lover for the second time, he felt he was the luckiest man alive. He had his own piece of Heaven right there in his arms that morning.

~fini~


End file.
